histoires entre hommes
by Kaleiya
Summary: Recueil d'OS yaoi à plus ou moins forte dose. OS 3 : histoire d'accords
1. Histoire de douches

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cependant, l'auteur est propriété d'un certain monsieur H.

Auteur : Aux dernières nouvelles, je m'appelle toujours Kaleiya et je bois toujours du thé.

Rating : Variable mais ici, on mettra T.

Pairing : Je ne donne aucun indice pour cet OS car j'ai envie de faire travailler vos méninges.

Genre : Yaoi

Note : Ce recueil contiendra UNIQUEMENT des histoires yaoi ! Elles peuvent être soft, moins soft, ardentes, moins ardentes… Il est donc recommandé aux personnes n'étant pas des habituées de la lecture yaoi de se munir au minimum d'une bassine vide et d'une poche de sang (de votre groupe sanguin bien entendu) ainsi que de veiller à être proche d'un téléphone et de connaître par cœur le numéro des urgences. Avant de commencer à lire, vous êtes priés de signer le registre juste en-dessous. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que je tiens à être déchargée de toute responsabilité en cas d'accident… Marre des procès post-fics…

Note 2 : Je vous jure, cette première histoire est un yaoi ! Soft certes mais un yaoi quand même ! C'est juste que l'occasion était trop belle pour s'amuser un peu.

Registre : « Je soussigné(e) (insérer votre nom ici) déclare ne pas être homophobe et avoir l'âge minimum requis pour lire ce recueil d'histoires yaoi. De plus, en cas d'un accident quelconque se produisant pendant ou après la lecture de ce recueil, je déclare que mademoiselle Kaleiya n'y est pour rien et qu'elle n'aura pas à payer mes frais d'hospitalisation à (insérez le nom de l'hôpital ou de la clinique ici) ainsi que, éventuellement, mes obsèques à (insérez le nom de la compagnie de pompes funèbres ici). »

* * *

**Histoire de douches**

Comme à la fin de chaque entraînement, toute l'équipe se rendait au vestiaire. On enlevait nos maillots pour les mettre dans le panier à linge sale afin que Mamori puisse les récupérer pour les laver. On ôtait aussi le reste de notre tenue ainsi que nos protections.

On terminait ce petit rituel en achevant de se déshabiller complètement puis en prenant chacun la serviette de bain que nous gardions aux vestiaires. Les plus exhibitionnistes du groupe se rendaient aux douches la serviette à la main et les plus pudiques préférait la garder autour de la taille.

Les quelques coquets de l'équipe amenaient parfois leur shampooing ainsi qu'une serviette supplémentaire pour sécher leurs cheveux. Taki lui amenait à coup sûr un sèche-cheveux et un lisseur, monsieur tenant à conserver un brushing parfait. Il y a même eue une période où Monta venait avec un flacon de parfum et s'en mettait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la douche. Il a dut arrêter le jour où Hiruma l'a menacé de lui envoyer Cerberos et de lui plomber l'arrière-train s'il continuait à utiliser cette chose puante dans les vestiaires.

Ce jour-là ne fut pas une exception aux précédents. Tout le monde avait enlevé son maillot une fois franchie la porte des vestiaires, les jetant en direction de la panière à linge, parfois sans regarder s'ils avaient visé juste. Chacun se plaça face à son vestiaire, certains s'affalant sur un banc ou par terre suivant leur état de fatigue, et enleva ses protections avec le reste de sa tenue.

Yukimitsu, un peu plus fatigué que d'ordinaire, avait préféré rester assis sur le sol, pour récupérer un peu, après avoir ôté ses protections. Monta, complètement nu, jetait un œil inquiet du coté où était Hiruma, la porte de son vestiaire ouverte et le fameux flacon de parfum à la main. Le quaterback, s'étant très certainement sentit épié, sortit un revolver d'on ne sait où et le pointa sur le receveur qui, prit de panique, voulut le lancer à l'intérieur de son casier mais le récipient fut envoyé contre le mur sur lequel il se cassa en mille morceaux, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

Un silence de mort se fit dans le vestiaire…

Nous étions tous immobiles, le regard fixé soit sur Monta qui claquait des dents et dont les genoux tremblaient à vue d'œil, soit sur Hiruma dont la veine qui palpitait avec rage au niveau de sa tempe était bien visible.

Probablement par instinct de survie, le receveur fut le premier des deux à réagir, optant pour la fuite pure et simple en direction du local, un quaterback torse nu et armé d'une mitraillette à ses trousses.

Seuls les cris et les détonations nous permettaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Entre autres, un « Mamo-nee ! » venant de Suzuna nous fit savoir que le manager s'était peut-être évanouie, hypothèse qui fut vite confirmée par un « Mamori-san ! » et un « Putain de merde ! Tu crois que c'est le moment d'essayer de la porter fuckin'macaque ? » puis par une série de tirs.

Monta revint en rampant sur le sol, l'air misérable, juste avant que la petite voix de la cheerleader se fasse entendre suivit de quelques remarques acerbes de la part du quaterback. Rapidement, la voix outrée de Mamori se fit entendre ainsi qu'un « Ke ke ke » nous permettant de deviner aisément que le manager s'était réveillé et que le capitaine avait décidé de l'embêter.

Aidé par Sena, le receveur se traîna jusqu'aux douches, suivit par le reste de l'équipe sauf Hiruma qui, vu comme c'était parti, prendra sa douche après nous.

Chacun posa sa serviette dans un coin qui ne risquait pas d'être mouillé. Il était facile de reconnaître sa propre serviette, Mamori ayant brodé le nom de son propriétaire sur chacune d'entre elles.

Comme toujours, j'optais pour le jet se trouvant le plus près de la sortie des douches, dans un angle et qui me permettait de pouvoir le voir dans toute sa splendeur…

J'enviais cette eau glacée de pouvoir le faire frissonner. Je la voyais se glisser dans ses cheveux avec délice, les plaquant contre son crane de façon implacable pour continuer sa descente par l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle retraça la courbe de son dos, passant entre ses omoplates puis, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, atteignit ses fesses fermes. Je me senti frémir d'envie quand je la vit aller vers la partie la plus intime de son corps. Elle en fit une brève exploration qu'elle acheva en se laissant couler le long de sa jambe musclée et en s'échouant à ses pieds.

Je détournais mon regard lorsqu'il prit son savon en main pour l'imiter. Involontairement, j'imaginais que c'était ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps au lieu des miennes. Ses mains robustes qui caressaient mon torse, glissaient le long de mes bras, me touchaient à des endroits habituellement dissimulés à la vue de tous…

Je repris immédiatement mes esprits, me souvenant où j'étais et surtout, que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient là. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et vit que personne n'avait remarqué mon état second.

Quelques-uns avaient récupéré leurs serviettes, ayant fini de se laver. Ils se séchèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre les vestiaires, nous laissant à quatre dans les douches.

Puis ce fut lui qui vint chercher la sienne, la peau luisante à cause de l'eau et mettant en valeur son corps musclé. Ses cheveux bruns, habituellement coiffés à l'iroquoise, avaient été un peu aplatis. Il les sécha vigoureusement avec une seconde serviette puis sorti des douches.

.- Hey Jumonji !

Je me tournais vers Kuroki qui venait de finir de se doucher.

.- Ca te dit d'aller aux arcades pour décompresser un peu ? me demanda t-il.

.- J'aimerai bien mais mon vieux veut que je sois à la maison ce soir, répondis-je.

.- Rha ! Fait chier ! Ben à demain dans ce cas ! Me dit-il en sortant des douches, suivit de près par Togano.

Une fois seul, j'attendis encore une minute, le temps de remettre mes idées en place et de revenir à la réalité. Je soupirai comme à chaque fois, obligé de me dire que Musashi ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi de cette façon.

J'attrapais rapidement ma serviette pour me sécher puis je rejoignis les vestiaires. D'habitude, à ce moment-là, tout le monde – excepté Hiruma – est déjà partit. Mais cette fois-ci, j'eus la surprise de voir que le kicker était là, finissant de faire son sac. Il leva ses yeux sombres vers moi.

.- Encore là ? fit-il en refermant son sac

.- Ouais, lui répondis-je, me dirigeant vers mon vestiaire.

Il reporta son attention sur ses affaires, jetant de temps en temps un œil de mon coté tandis que je m'habillais. J'étais troublé par sa présence. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me voit ainsi mais d'habitude, il y a les autres autour de nous. Là, nous sommes seuls, lui complètement habillé et moi non.

Alors que je termine de boucler ma ceinture, je le vois jeter un bref regard vers la sortie avant de prendre son sac à la main. Il s'arrêta près de moi, pile au moment où je m'apprêtais à boutonner ma chemise.

.- Quand tu mates quelqu'un sous la douche, sois plus discret si tu ne veux pas qu'il te remarque.

Surpris par sa réplique, je me tournais rapidement vers lui tandis qu'il reprenait sa route vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir un sourire au coin de sa bouche…

Peut-être que ce n'est pas sans espoir.

Fin

* * *

NB : Non, pas de suite de prévue pour ceci. Ca restera, pour le moment, un OS sans suite.

Auteur vs Persos :

Hiruma : Ke ke ke ! Envisagerais-tu de franchir la limite qui t'est imposée fuckin'auteur ?

Kaleiya (avec toute la mauvaise foi possible) : Absolument pas !

Hiruma : C'est ça… Ce serait dommage que je dise à ton mec avec qui t'as flirter l'autre nuit…

Kaleiya (panique soudaine) : Mais ! Il s'est absolument rien passé !

Hiruma : Ah oui ?

Kaleiya : Oui bi… Attends une minute… (neurones qui se réveillent) PUNAISE T'ES CHIANT ! Tu connais par cœur mon emploi du temps donc tu sais très bien que j'ai rien fait l'autre soir !

Hiruma : Ke ke ke ! C'est trop drôle de te faire chier quand t'es pas complètement réveillée !

Kaleiya : … Je te hais… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point…


	2. Histoire chiante

Auteur : Aux dernières nouvelles, je m'appelle toujours Kaleiya et je bois toujours du thé.

Rating : T

Pairing : Aucun indice encore une fois.

Genre : Yaoi

Note : Ce recueil contiendra UNIQUEMENT des histoires yaoi ! Elles peuvent être soft, moins soft, ardentes, moins ardentes… Il est donc recommandé aux personnes n'étant pas des habituées de la lecture yaoi de se munir au minimum d'une bassine vide et d'une poche de sang (de votre groupe sanguin bien entendu) ainsi que de veiller à être proche d'un téléphone et de connaître par cœur le numéro des urgences. Avant de commencer à lire, vous êtes priés de signer le registre juste en-dessous. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que je tiens à être déchargée de toute responsabilité en cas d'accident… Marre des procès post-fics…

Note 2 : Là, j'avais envie de me foutre un peu de la gueule de celui-là, surtout après avoir lue une VDM qui lui allait à merveille ! XD Ce sera plus dans l'humour ici.

Registre : « Je soussigné(e) (insérer votre nom ici) déclare ne pas être homophobe et avoir l'âge minimum requis pour lire ce recueil d'histoires yaoi. De plus, en cas d'un accident quelconque se produisant pendant ou après la lecture de ce recueil, je déclare que mademoiselle Kaleiya n'y est pour rien et qu'elle n'aura pas à payer mes frais d'hospitalisation à (insérez le nom de l'hôpital ou de la clinique ici) ainsi que, éventuellement, mes obsèques à (insérez le nom de la compagnie de pompes funèbres ici). »

* * *

**Histoire chiante (ou tordante suivant le point de vue)**

Quel comble… Et fallait que ça tombe sur lui…

Bien entendu, l'autre était hilare avec ça et il y avait de quoi ! Mais sérieusement… Il pourrait s'arrêter de rire un jour celui-là ?

Il avait l'habitude à force de ce genre de chose mais là, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas fait attention et franchement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat… Et voilà que l'autre était en train de se rouler par terre… Qu'est ce que c'était énervant de le voir comme ça…

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé ! Il s'était réveillé dans son lit, son mec collé contre lui. Après la nuit de folie qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, il pétait le feu ! Pour une fois qu'ils avaient pu rester toute la nuit ensemble, ils en ont profité au maximum ! Et l'état de sa chambre pouvait attester du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient absolument pas tournés les pouces en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux… Pour une fois, seule la chaise aura besoin d'être changée.

Ensuite, il avait décollé son homme – virer serait plus proche de la vérité – de son torse, le réveillant brutalement et s'attirant des grognements mécontents à son encontre, afin de pouvoir sortir du lit et rejoindre la salle de bain.

Jusque là, rien d'anormal me direz-vous. Continuons.

Il s'était ensuite rendu dans la cabine de douche dans le but évident de soumettre son corps à la morsure matinale de l'eau froide, adoucie par un gel douche au parfum musqué. Il avait l'eau chaude chez lui mais quand on passe son temps assit sous une cascade d'eau glacée, on finit par en prendre l'habitude.

Ah enfin… Son amant se relève et reprend son souffle… Sauf qu'a peine une seconde après l'avoir regardé, il est de nouveau prit d'un fou rire. En même temps, c'était trop beau…

Où s'était-il arrêté ce coup-ci ? Ah oui !

Donc il était en train de prendre sa douche matinale, savonnant consciencieusement son corps d'Apollon quand vint… le drame.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il était moins attentif à ce petit détail parce que son amant était pratiquement nu dans la chambre ? Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était mit un peu de savon dans les yeux ? Etait-ce du au fait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une serviette propre ce matin-là ? Etait-ce lié au réchauffement climatique ? Etait-ce un coup des Gremlins ? Etait-ce encore une connerie qui venait de passer par le cerveau de l'auteur de ce one-shot ?

Toujours est-il qu'après avoir terminé sa douche, il avait prit la serviette et commencé à sécher son corps quand une subite douleur l'avait saisie à la nuque. Il tenta de tourner sa tête vers le miroir mais ce simple geste lui fut impossible, son cou restant bloqué et lui faisant encore plus mal.

Le constat fut rapide : il avait choppé un torticolis… Mais comment ça avait pu arriver me direz-vous ?

Une conséquence de la nuit passée ? Non vu qu'il n'a absolument pas forcé à ce niveau et que ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant. Trop forcé à l'entraînement ? Encore moins. Fatigue accumulée ? Peu de chance.

C'est là qu'il réalisa la présence d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas senti avant de prendre sa douche, un poids au niveau de sa tête qui la tirait vers l'arrière car devenu beaucoup plus lourd une fois gorgé d'eau…

Putain de dreadlocks !

Difficile à croire n'est ce pas que de simples dreadlocks puissent devenir aussi lourdes une fois passées sous l'eau. Un autre à eu du mal à le croire : le blond démoniaque qui lui sert d'amant et qui se tord de rire depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

S'il avait su, il lui aurait défoncé l'arrière-train au point qu'il soit incapable de marcher et d'aller s'entraîner aujourd'hui…

.- Ke ke ke ! Qui aurait crut qu'un truc pareil pouvait t'arriver ! dit Hiruma avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

En ayant ras le bol, Agon attrapa un oreiller dans le but de le lancer sur le quaterback mais ne put le faire, son torticolis le gênant, et dut se rallonger à contrecœur, attisant encore plus l'hilarité de celui-ci.

Journée de merde…

* * *

NB : Pauvre Agon… Il a pas eu de bol que je tombe sur une VDM concernant un mec avec des dreadlocks ! XD Je lui offrirai peut-être sa revanche un jour. Au passage, j'en profite pour dire que j'assume totalement ma connerie dans cet OS.

Auteur vs Perso :

Hiruma(relit l'OS) : tss ! Encore été voir ce que fichait ces fuckin'tsamériens !

Kaleiya : Pas depuis un moment mais j'avoue avoir visionné un sketch d'Arnaud Tsamère dernièrement… Ca m'a contaminée je pense.

Hiruma : Ouais… Et encore, t'as pas joué avec de la fuckin' nourriture !

Kaleiya : J'en suis quand même pas à ce point là…

Hiruma : Pas faux. Mais j'pense pas que tenter de résoudre les problèmes de maths posés par ce fuckin' faux ange de Jérémy Ferrari soit très bon signe pour ta fuckin' santé mentale.

Kaleiya : Rien à foutre !


	3. Histoire d'accords

Auteur : Aux dernières nouvelles, je m'appelle toujours Kaleiya et je bois toujours du thé.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Akaba x Kotaro

Genre : Yaoi

Note : Ce recueil contiendra UNIQUEMENT des histoires yaoi ! Elles peuvent être soft, moins soft, ardentes, moins ardentes… Il est donc recommandé aux personnes n'étant pas des habituées de la lecture yaoi de se munir au minimum d'une bassine vide et d'une poche de sang (de votre groupe sanguin bien entendu) ainsi que de veiller à être proche d'un téléphone et de connaître par cœur le numéro des urgences. Avant de commencer à lire, vous êtes priés de signer le registre juste en-dessous. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que je tiens à être déchargée de toute responsabilité en cas d'accident… Marre des procès post-fics…

Note 2 : J'hésitais entre deux idées et j'ai finalement optée pour celle-ci et l'autre sera donc dans l'OS 4.

Registre : « Je soussigné(e) (insérer votre nom ici) déclare ne pas être homophobe et avoir l'âge minimum requis pour lire ce recueil d'histoires yaoi. De plus, en cas d'un accident quelconque se produisant pendant ou après la lecture de ce recueil, je déclare que mademoiselle Kaleiya n'y est pour rien et qu'elle n'aura pas à payer mes frais d'hospitalisation à (insérez le nom de l'hôpital ou de la clinique ici) ainsi que, éventuellement, mes obsèques à (insérez le nom de la compagnie de pompes funèbres ici). »

* * *

**Histoire d'accords**

Encore une fois, Juri Sawai soupira de dépit. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que de nouveau…

.- J'allais le faire ! J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dise !

… ils se prenaient la tête en plein entraînement.

Pour vous faire un tableau rapide de la scène : Kotaro s'exerçait aux kicks comme à son habitude tandis qu'Akaba terminait d'accorder sa guitare. Jusque là, rien de grave. Seulement, pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison, le tight-end a demandé au kicker de faire quelque chose – ce qu'ignorait Juri vu qu'elle était plongée dans l'étude des statistiques des autres équipes – et, comme les trois-quarts du temps, le ton était très vite monté. Normalement dans trois… deux… un…

Comme prévu, Akaba joua quelques notes sur sa guitare, afin de s'assurer qu'il l'avait accordée correctement, en ignorant superbement Kotaro. Bien entendu, ce dernier lui jetait un regard plein d'éclairs, n'appréciant pas du tout l'attitude de son équipier vis-à-vis de lui. En même temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était du genre à se prendre un vent sans rien dire…

.- Tu pourrais m'écouter quand j'te parle ! hurla le kicker, son peigne en main.

Si on restait logique, l'albinos devrait répliquer…

.- Divergence de goûts musicaux… entre autres.

… à peu près ceci avant d'entamer un solo de guitare. Elle n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point elle était devenue capable de prédire la moindre de leurs actions… En même temps, elle restait souvent avec eux pour superviser les entrainements, connaissait Kotaro depuis le collège et révisait parfois avec Akaba quand elle bloquait sur une leçon en particulier. A la longue, elle avait mémorisé leurs tics, leurs habitudes et surtout, la manière dont ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre.

.- De quoi ?

C'était un fait : depuis la seconde où ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés, c'était le jeu du « je t'aime, moi non plus » qui se déroulait chaque jour devant ses yeux.

En apparence et aux yeux de tous, ils ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Ils se chamaillaient à la moindre occasion, se provoquaient mutuellement de façon ostentatoire pour l'un et discrète pour l'autre, se regardaient de travers en dehors du terrain…

.- T'as fini de m'ignorer ? C'est pas smart comme attitude !

De vrais gosses ! Si elle ne les séparaient pas de temps à autre – ou plutôt, si elle n'éloignait pas Kotaro d'Akaba si on voulait être exact -, ça pouvait durer très longtemps. Le pire qu'elle ait pu voir fut le jour où le kicker avait – sans le faire exprès, ce qu'avait eu beaucoup de mal à croire le tight-end – réussi à s'asseoir sur la guitare de son coéquipier, restée posée sur le banc. Toute l'équipe avait senti passer l'air des plus glacial qui avait soufflé à cet instant précis… Heureusement pour tous, l'instrument était intact.

Bon, si elle avait bien compté, c'était la quarante-cinquième fois qu'il sortait son peigne depuis ce matin. S'il restait encore des nœuds, c'était pas normal.

Par contre, s'il y avait un truc dont elle était certaine, c'était que dans le fond, ces deux-là se respectaient et s'appréciaient mutuellement. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais leurs querelles ne sont allées plus loin qu'à l'oral. Jamais ils n'en sont venus aux mains.

De plus, le fait qu'Akaba soit revenu à Bando alors qu'il avait été transféré à Teikoku était assez évocateur à ses yeux. Surtout quand on avait vu l'expression de son visage quand Kotaro leur avait apprit que tous leurs meilleurs joueurs avaient été recrutés.

D'accord… quarante-sixième fois qu'il sortait son peigne de sa poche arrière… Faudrait peut-être lui proposer de le lui greffer à la main parce qu'à la longue, c'est gonflant. Et ça l'est encore plus quand c'est accompagné du même riff de guitare à chaque fois. Ils font vraiment la paire ces deux-là…

Mais quand même, depuis le temps qu'elle les connaît, elle avait bien vu qu'un petit quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Ils se prenaient toujours le chou mais avec moins de véhémence qu'auparavant – enfin… C'était facile à voir sur celui aux cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés -, ils rechignaient moins à rester assis l'un à coté de l'autre et, fait qui l'avait particulièrement frappée, elle avait cru remarquer l'albinos détailler avec grand intérêt le corps de son coéquipier.

Certes, le kicker lui avait déjà plusieurs fois demander d'être sa petite amie et, à chaque fois, elle l'avait envoyé balader. Elle l'aimait bien mais en temps qu'ami seulement. Elle ne lui a jamais dit clairement « non » pour ne pas le blesser mais jamais « oui » car elle ne veut pas le prendre en pitié.

Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis leur défaite face à Ojo, il n'avait pas retenté sa chance avec elle… ce qui est étrange quand on connaissait la ténacité du personnage…

Juri regarda attentivement ses deux amis qui, tout d'un coup, étaient bien sages. Très étrange… Encore plus étrange d'ailleurs que Kotaro ne regarde plus Akaba dans les yeux et qu'il ait l'air un peu gêné.

Ok… Vu comment il triturait son peigne, ça pouvait être que ça.

Ces deux abrutis…

.- Je vais me laver les mains, dit-elle en se levant du banc sur lequel elle s'était installée.

Tous deux la regardèrent s'éloigner, un peu étonnés, vers les toilettes. Une fois qu'elle eut tourné derrière un bâtiment, elle s'arrêta pour les observer discrètement… et ainsi voir Kotaro prenant place aux cotés d'Akaba.

Lorsqu'elle les vit se rapprocher jusqu'à se toucher, le pressentiment qu'elle avait eu se justifia. Il se confirma dès l'instant où le tight-end, après avoir jeté un rapide regard aux alentours, avait déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue du kicker.

Ces deux-là avaient très bien accordé leurs violons visiblement… Et ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'en informer…

Ce simple fait justifiait amplement une gueulante ce soir, quand ils seraient tous les trois seuls, au sujet de la confiance entre amis.

Non mais…

* * *

NB : Un bon moment que je voulais m'atteler à ces deux là. Ce ne sera probablement pas le meilleur de tous mais ce sera certainement un de ceux où le démarrage a été le plus difficile vu que c'est la toute première fois que je m'intéresse à eux dans une fic.

Auteur vs Persos :

(en plein concert de métal)

Agon : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fout ici la fouine ? (se bouche une oreille)

Hiruma : On cherche la fuckin' auteur.

Agon : Et pourquoi cette sale peste trainerait ici ?

Hiruma (vient de repérer la casquette de l'auteur dans la foule) : P'ete parce qu'elle écoute au moins quinze fuckin' morceaux de métal par jour ?

Agon : Putain… Mais comment elle peut supporter d'écouter un truc pareil cet… (s'aperçoit qu'Hiruma l'a abandonné dans la foule de métalleux) … Sales tanches… Préparez vous à crever.


End file.
